


Voler un baiser

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deal with a Devil, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Bill, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que Bill est prêt à faire pour obtenir un simple baiser...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voler un baiser

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour 10_choix sur le thème "tromperie"

Voler un baiser, c’est facile parait-il.  
_Mais comment fait-on quand on n’a pas de bouche ?_  
Bien sûr, Bill dispose d’un appendice pouvant éventuellement faire office de bouche, mais il n’était pas certain de pouvoir viser convenablement avec – ce serait embêtant si au lieu de d’embrasser Dipper, il l’avalait tout rond.  
Non pas que Dipper ne soit pas des plus appétissants, bien au contraire, mais Bill avait d’autres projets. Il pourrait toujours goûter un morceau plus tard, si l’envie lui en prenait – il était même quasiment sûr de pouvoir rendre ça consensuel.  
Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était qu’il avait une entière confiance en son habileté à la manipulation et à la tromperie. Il était capable d’amener n’importe qui à lui sacrifier une jambe ou un bras, pourvu qu’il dispose du temps nécessaire aux négociations – en fait plus souvent argumentation à sens unique durant laquelle Bill alignait les mensonges les uns après les autres pour convaincre sa victime. Quel que soit l’âge de sa proie, son pragmatisme ou son intelligence, il n’avait jamais connu l’échec.  
Il n’avait pas peur de se frotter à Dipper. S’il voulait, il pouvait l’obtenir.  
C’était toujours un vol s’il persuadait Dipper de lui donner malgré lui, n’est-ce pas ?

« Mais tu n’as pas de bouche ! », répliqua aussitôt Dipper.  
\- Ah, toujours l’éternelle rengaine !, se plaignit le démon avec nonchalance.  
Il tourna autour du garçon rapidement. C’était un excellent début.  
\- Je n’ai pas de bouche, et pourtant que suis-je en train de faire, sinon parler ? Ne pas avoir de bouche ne signifie pas que je ne peux rien faire avec.  
\- C’est…absurde, protesta Dipper.  
Et il rougit, parce que ce qui l’était encore plus, ça avait été sa réaction. Il aurait dû répondre tout de go qu’il refusait, au lieu de se laisser entraîner dans un débat sans fin qu’il n’était pas sûr de remporter.  
\- Comme la touffe de poils ondulés qui te sert de cheveux, rétorqua Bill. Et pourtant j’en fais pas toute une montagne…  
Il retira sa casquette à Dipper et celui-ci chercha immédiatement à la récupérer.  
\- Je comprends que tu essayes de la cacher, se moqua le démon en mettant la casquette hors de sa portée. C’est ridicule.  
Dipper bondit et attrapa le couvre-chef au vol. Il le vissa de nouveau sur sa tête, le visage fermé. Bill rit de lui :  
\- Tu crois que ça empêche les autres de voir combien tu es bizarre ? Tu te trompes : ils ne voient que ça.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Je dis juste la vérité Pine Tree. Mais si tu voulais, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi.  
\- Non merci, le coupa aussitôt le garçon.  
Il avait déjà donné, et les pactes conclus avec Bill se finissaient rarement bien pour le contractant.  
Dipper frissonna en se remémorant comment Bill lui avait pris son corps afin de se servir de lui comme d’une marionnette. Il n’oublierait jamais cet épisode et ne se laisserait plus tromper, même par les paroles les plus suaves.  
\- Mais j’ai envie que tu m’embrasses, Pines Tree.  
Dipper leva le nez en rosissant. Bill le fixait, flottant un peu au-dessus de lui, le regard fixé sur lui, les bras pendants dans l’air, ballants.  
Le garçon fronça le nez adorablement et détourna les yeux d’un air coupable – il s’était surpris une seconde à l’envisager.  
\- Non !  
En plus, il craignait que si l’oncle Ford l’apprenait, il fasse une crise de jalousie.  
\- ça te ferait un entraînement, ajouta Bill. Pour quand tu sortiras avec de vraies filles – et pas ces icones de magazines que tu t’amuses à imaginer nues.  
Dipper rougit furieusement au grand plaisir du démon triangulaire.  
\- Je n’ai jamais…  
\- N’oublie pas qui je suis, lança Bill en étendant les bras pour désigner le paysage mental qui les environnait, son domaine. Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses.  
La bouche ouverte, Dipper s’apprêta à répondre que personne ne pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait, mais l’écho de la voix de Mabel lui revînt comme un boomerang.  
\- Soit dit en passant, susurra Bill, je suis flatté d’hanter si souvent tes pensées.  
« Eenie Meenie Miney… », résonna dans la tête de Dipper, le paralysant sur place, chacun de ses muscles tendus pour fuir. Bill en profita pour grandir et se rapprocher de lui.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé de dire oui tout de suite, fit remarquer Bill. Mais je sais que tu vas y réfléchir. Je te connais Pine Tree, je sais que tu es curieux.  
\- P-pas de ça, se défendit faiblement Dipper. P-pas av-avec toi !  
\- Si, souffla Bill à son oreille. Avec moi plus qu’avec tout autre.  
Il disparut.

« Pas avec toi. »  
L’avait-il imaginé, ou Bill avait paru vexé ?  
Il avait essayé toute la matinée de se remémorer son rêve, mais plus les heures passaient, plus il s’éloignait et devenait brumeux. Il aurait dû le noter dans son journal – il en tenait un personnel depuis que l’oncle Ford avait récupéré le sien.  
Maintenant, il se demandait ce que Bill voulait vraiment. Il y avait toujours un but caché derrière toutes ses tentatives d’approche. Dipper ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de faire des théories farfelues. Mais tant qu’il n’y avait rien de probant, il n’allait en parler à personne. Il aurait l’air stupide si le rêve s’avérait n’être que ça – le produit de son imagination fertile.  
Un début d’obsession malsaine pour Bill. Il était conscient qu’il ne devait pas se laisser aller aux mêmes dérives que son oncle…cependant, il y avait quelque chose chez Bill qui le fascinait.  
Ce n’était pas volontaire. Il luttait contre son intérêt pour la créature, mais quand celle-ci lui avait dit…  
« Avec moi plus que tout autre. »  
Il avait su que ça n’avait pas fonctionné. Il pouvait l’enterrer quelque part, son désir d’en savoir plus ressurgissait toujours.  
Il était déjà piégé, car désormais il voulait absolument savoir ce que manigançait Bill. Et rien que pour ça, il aurait pu accepter de conclure un pacte s’il n’avait pas été prévenu du danger mortel auquel cela l’exposait, lui et sa famille.  
Sauf que Bill ne lui avait même pas dit ce qu’il voulait en échange…  
_Ainsi Dipper oublia que la demande concernant le baiser provenait de Bill lui-même._

Les nuits suivantes furent très calmes. Bill laissa Dipper mijoter plusieurs jours avant de se montrer.  
Lorsqu’il fut certain qu’il était à point.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda immédiatement Dipper lorsqu’il lui apparut de nouveau en rêve.  
Le triangle jubilait. Il déclara :  
\- Ce que toi tu veux, Pine Tree. Je ne suis pas exigeant.  
\- Où est l’embrouille ?  
Bill se mit à rire :  
\- Tu te doutes bien que s’il y en a une, tu ne le sauras qu’après coup.  
Il fit gaiement tourner sa canne sur son poignet.  
\- Alors, tu le veux ce baiser, oui ou non ?  
\- Je ne veux pas t’embrasser !, insista vainement Dipper.  
\- Tellement convaincant que j’y croirais presque !, le railla Bill.  
Il adorait voir Dipper rougir. Ses petites joues duveteuses qui s’emplissent de sang avaient quelque chose pour Bill de très attrayant.  
\- Tu ne demanderas rien ?  
\- Non.  
Bill se rapprocha lentement et Dipper se pencha vers lui, emplissant son champ de vision.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Un pacte est un pacte, Pine Tree. Je ne demanderais rien. Juste la satisfaction de pouvoir te mettre mal à l’aise à l’avenir en y faisant référence…  
\- Ne le dis pas à l’oncle Ford !!, s’exclama soudain Dipper en s’écartant.  
Bill le retint de ses petits bras frêles, les mains passées dans ses boucles.  
\- C’est bon, chuchota le démon. Tu pourras toujours dire que j’ai menti si ça arrive…  
Le garçon sembla apaisé par cette réponse et Bill caressa lentement ses cheveux ; il s’aperçut qu’il aimait ça.  
La bouche hésitante de Dipper effleura son nœud papillon. Bill ferma l’œil, descendit légèrement.  
Et enfin, les lèvres de Dipper se posèrent sur sa paupière.  
Le démon frémit, comme un chat qui se hérisse. C’était une sensation étrange qui arrivait à le surprendre. Il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait d’être surpris.  
Ses petites mains touchèrent le visage de Dipper, sa peau soyeuse qu’il aurait pu déchirer en un rien de temps – il n’en fit rien, naturellement.  
Quand le garçon s’écarta, il rouvrit l’œil et il a l’impression que sa paupière est lourde. Il se sentit languissant.  
\- C’était très bien, remarqua-t-il d’un ton qu’il voulait espiègle.  
Dipper évita son regard, ce qui le fit glousser. Il ramena le menton du garçon face à lui.  
\- Peut-être que je te laisserais recommencer à l’occasion, suggéra Bill.  
L’avidité mêlée d’inquiétude qu’il lut dans le regard de Dipper lui suffit. Il avait réussi.  
Il s’évapora dans les airs, laissant le garçon avec ses questions.


End file.
